


Male! Reader x Paul Mccartney

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this may be shit, but hopefully everyone likes it.





	Male! Reader x Paul Mccartney

**Author's Note:**

> this may be shit, but hopefully everyone likes it.

You would never have thought to ever find yourself unfolding Paul Mccartney right under your very hands. The way both of your breaths mingled passionately together, your hands jauntily exploring his resilient textured skin that made a vibration of approval slither down your spine. Imagine Paul caressing the back of your neck, his slim legs lifted up so that you'd be positioned rightfully in between them. You kissed him, catching him by a surprise which had resulted into a muffled gasp being released from the depths of his throat.

Imagine thrusting into him at a righteous place, set in mental agreement between both of you. Paul's breath hitches in the kiss, and you pull away to bury your face into the crook of his bare neck, suckling earnestly at the sweet scented skin. Paul would scratch at your back, squeeze at your waist subconsciously as he arches his back upwards so that his chest would touch yours. 

Imagine how tightly he clenches around your fully erected cock, how soft and wet the inside of him feels around you. The way you sway your hips from back to forth, as he repulsively tightens within each moment and you absently brush against his prostate. Paul withers under your body, his breath heavy and hot against your collarbone as he whispers wetly into your ear. "Please- let me cum." 

Imagine how the warmth of his body feels against yours, how enveloped in pleasure he is due to your bodywork. You look down at the man, eyes observing every detail of his creamy milk colored skin and the nipples that you've had your tongue lapping at beforehand. You fell in love with the way Paul's plump lips formed a perfect O shape as you put in another thrust, causing his eyes to flutter up to gaze at you with a thick haze of incredible lust. 

Imagine how within each thrust, Paul's own cock throbs from the impact against his prostate. You wrap your hand around his length, smirking at how heavy it feels within your grasp and you begin to pull him off which makes his moans grow louder in volume. The angelic noises coming out so naturally, so vocally with his usual soft and calm voice adding onto the mix of breathy pants. 

Paul begs for you to go faster with a breathy moan, and his slim legs spread even more as you shift your position for more powerful thrusts. "I-I'm so _close_." He whines, while his eyes came to a close with a vague whimper leaving through his full pouty lips. The way his chest starts heaving, and how sweat glistens brightly atop of his skin sends a shiver down your spine. 

Imagine you, yourself getting close to a maximum release. You’re feeling your body warm up, and the washing waves of pleasure drown you immensely as you continuously thrust your hips into him. Your hands begin to run along the curves of his hips, and up his arms as you watch his waist roll around in miniature circles to match with your tirade of thrusts. 

The bed begins to creek at each movement, and the sounds of the headboard hitting against the walk resounds across the room. 

Imagine, it was just from you and you only that Paul bucks his hips up into your closed fist, spilling himself shamelessly as his eyes roll to the back of his head and his mouth drops open. Pleasure and overstimulation overtaking his self control which left him going limp onto the bedsheets. 

You couldn’t take it anymore, your muscles begin to succumb into a truculent release. A gasp punches out of your mouth, and pleasure racks your very form to the point you feel as if you’ve been possessed by a sensation that feels, so, _so_, good. Paul tightens his legs around you as you empty yourself out inside of him, trying to catch a breath that could pour into your lungs. Afterwards you collapse onto his chest, burying your face into the crook of his neck as you breathe heavily, almost wheezing at the upmost stimulation. 


End file.
